No one says no to Alex Russo
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Alex Russo end up in big trouble...can she survive it or not...?


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my friend Foxy Amy of Texas and her best friend MollyFuckZ II.**

* * *

**No one says no to Alex Russo**

**16 year old Alex Russo is the opposite of a top student. All she love is her magic, art and sex.**

**Right now she sit in Math class, trying to focus on doing what she's supposed to. It doesn't work. Alex is horny, as she often is.**

"Maybe stupid old Mrs Gruut doesn't notice if I play with my pussy a bit." thinks Alex as she reach her left hand into her pink pants and starts to finger-fuck her sweet pussy.

Unfortuntely the Math teacher Mrs Hilda Gruut sees what Alex is doing.

"Alexandra Russo, don't masturbate in class!" says Mrs Gruut in anger.

This makes Alex angry too and she get so angry that she forget to hide the fact that she a wizard.

"Umpelllo, crutoz, de la bambilus!" says Alex as she pull out her wand from her left sock and swing the wand, casting a curse on Mrs Gruut.

In a flash of green magic light, Mrs Gruut is transformed into a fat stupid dog.

"Don't try to be sassy against me, old farting crap-bimbo!" says Alex as she swing her wand back into her left sock.

Suddenly she realize that everyone in the room could see her use magic, so Alex pull out her wand again and cast a memory-delete charm on everyone in the room, except herself and Mrs Gruut.

45 minutes later, after class, Alex transform Mrs Gruut back into a human.

"Mrs Gruut is still all crap. Keep the old bitch away from my lap." says Alex.

In a flash of blue magic light, Mrs Gruut becomes herself again.

"You have magic powers?" says Mrs Gruut.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone 'cause if you do I'll cast an extreme shit-curse on you that makes you poop and fart all the time." says Alex, all confident and sassy.

"Forget it. I'm going to reveal your secret to the world." says Mrs Gruut, still very angry.

"No! Fecalis paradinum et grotuz xa verdo, la promicus, numno!" says Alex as she swing her wand in fron of Mrs Gruut's face.

In a flash of red magic light, Mrs Gruut becomes extremely fat and her clothes fall into pieces and she also forget that Alex is a wizard.

"Bye." says Alex as she walk away.

"Stop!" says Mrs Gruut, trying to run after Alex.

Because she's a fat loser now, Mrs Gruut can't run and fall to the floor.

"Watch where the fuck you're goin' here, old crap." says a guy, happy to see Mrs Gruut being even more lame than she usually is.

5 minutes later, Alex enter the History classroom.

"Miss Russo, hand in your essay on Vikings, at once." says Mr William Red, the History teacher.

"Fuck you! Lucarnes, etniga, trivanento!" says Alex in anger as she swing her wand.

Mr Red is transformed into a fat retarded pig.

"If you try to be rude to me, you'll get to feel what it's like to be a true freak." says Alex.

"How did you do that...?" says GeGe.

"Opsss...! Mercadium de la prante!" says Alex and delete the mermories of all the other students in the room.

"Where the fuck's our teacher?" says GeGe.

Alex take her seat and act as if she was a sweetie girl.

20 minutes later.

"Hunergos de la trepidus." whisper Alex.

Mr Red is transformed back into a human, but he is naked.

Alex, GeGe and some of the other girls in the class laugh when they see how small and weak Mr Red's dick is.

"Damn..." says Mr Red as he grab a book and hold it in front of his dick.

"Dresendia oviatus pragde et recantinorum." says Alex.

Mr Red's clothes return and his, GeGe's and the other students' memories are deleted.

Alex smile, happy that she can use her magic to be rude to her teachers.

"Miss Russo, hand in your essay on Vikings, at once." says Mr Red.

"I've not finished it." says Alex.

"You had 2 weeks to do so. I'm very disappointed." says Mr Red.

Alex put herself and Mr Red in a magic time-limbo so no on else can see or hear them.

The rest of the room is frozen in time.

"Can a blowjob from slutty little me make you give me a week extra to complete my stupid homework, sir?" says Alex, all sexual and erotic.

"No." says Mr Red.

"What if you get to fuck my pussy? And cum in it...that works, right...?" says Alex.

"No." says Mr Red.

"My ass then?" says Alex.

"No." says Mr Red.

"What sex do you wanna have with me?" says Alex.

"Nothing. I am gay." says Mr Red.

"You're not gay." says Alex. "Pantelonis excurdium de la reveila."

In a flash of red magic light, Mr Red's pants drop down.

"Avakodum de la erecto pinales!" says Alex, casting a spell on Mr Red's dick.

Mr Red's dick get big and stiff.

"No, what the crap are you doing to me?" says Mr Red.

"Simply making your worthless dick awesome." says Alex.

"You get an F, Miss Russo!" says Mr Red in anger.

"An F...? I gave your dick some backbone. You should at least give me B plus." says Alex.

"I cannot do that since you've failed to hand in your homework on time." says Mr Red.

"True, but I gave you a better dick, that's gotta count for at least a B, man." says Alex.

"No because I didn't ask for this new dick." says Mr Red.

"Thankless idiot, fine, you get your crappy loser-dick back." says Alex. "Kovuseria et regilo de pinales."

Mr Red's dick become weak and small again.

"What can I do to get an A, loser?" says Alex.

"I refuse to give any A to a girl who refer to me as a loser." says Mr Red.

"Alright. If I let you jerk off and cum on my face do I get an A...?" says Alex.

"No. I am gay, Miss Russo." says Mr Red.

"Let's see if you tell the truth. Detrivulum et mascutos la transplanetia." says Alex, transforming herself into her male form named Alexander Russo.

Mr Red's weak dick get stiff or as stiff as it can.

"Holy shit, you are gay." says Alex.

Alex pull down her pants and bend forward over her desk.

Mr Red slide his dick into her ass and starts to fuck her.

"Yeah, bang my shithole!" moans Alex in her boy voice, all horny.

"Oh, man! Your ass is a paradise!" moans Mr Red, being horny too. "Sexy!"

"Thanks!" moans Alex, actually being horny, even if the dick in her ass is small and weak.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Mr Red.

"I bet you've not fucked a boy as sexy as me in a long fucking time!" moans Alex.

"Actually it's been over a year since I fucked anyone!" moans Mr Red.

"Not a surprise!" moans Alex.

"Fuck!" moans Mr Red.

20 minutes later.

"Yes!" moans Mr Red as he cum in Alex' ass.

"Nice!" moans Alex, not getting an orgasm, but still sort of njoying it, at least a bit.

"You get an A, Miss...uh...Mr Russo." says Mr Red.

"Thanks, man. Stravernia de la katalezium." says Alex, transforming back to herself.

Alex grab some paper and use to wipe away Mr Red's cum from her ass.

She then pull her pants back up.

Alex ends the time-limbo.

Time in the room moce at normal speed again.

Mr Red keeps his memories of having fucked a boy in the ass, but not that the boy was Alex and that Alex has magic.

Later when she get home, Alex sends a txt to Harper.

The txt says "Harps, wanna come over a bit? Love from Alex."

Suddenly someone apper in a flash of white magic light behind Alex.

"Miss Russo, my name's Charlotte DeWinter and I am here to take you to prison." says a tall sexy latino police woman with big boobs and a black uniform.

"Prison? Why?" says Alex.

"You almost revealed the existence of magic to the mortal world today and you misued your powers to get an A from your teacher." says Officer DeWinter.

Officer DeWinter snap her fingers and magic handcuffs are put on Alex.

In a flash of green magic light Officer DeWinter and Alex disappear and appear again donstairs in the Russo sandwich shop.

"Mr Russo, your daughter has used her magic for forbidden purposes. I must take her to prison." says Officer DeWinter.

"For how long?" says Jerry Russo, not even seeming sad that Alex is gonna end up in prison.

"At least seven years, probably more if Judge Cardianson is angry as he often is." says Officer DeWinter.

"Dad, tell this evil police bitch to let me go." says Alex.

"I can't do that. Officer, take my daughter away." says Jerry.

Officer DeWinter use her magic to take Alex along to a wizarding prison in Mexico.

"This is St Martin's Prison for Dark Underage Wizards." says Officer DeWinter.

"Dark? I'm not evil..." says Alex.

"Yes, you are. Rekantium de la potestios, nergovia." says Officer DeWinter, taking away Alex' magic.

She then lock Alex ina small dirty cell.

"Your trial shall be tomorrow by lunch-time. Pray to your crap that Judge Cardianson is in a good mood, otherwise you'll face a long time in here, little slut." says Officer DeWinter.

"I'm not a slut." says Alex.

"You are a slut. I know what you did with Mr Red." says Officer DeWinter.

Officer DeWinter walk away, leaving Alex stuck in the cell.

"What the crap? Let me go!" scream ALex in anger.

Red lights outside the cell starts to flash wild and a computer-voice say "Warning! Warning! Retared wizard-kid."

Officer DeWinter appears and put a magic straitjacket on Alex.

"Calm your crap, Miss Russo." says Officer DeWinter and then disappear again.

"Calm my crap? How the fuckin' damn asshole am I supposed to be calm here?" says a very angry Alex.

"Warning! Warning! Retared wizard-kid."

"You're the retarded one!" says Alex.

At the same time in the Russo living room.

"Jerry, have you seen Alex?" says Theresa Russo.

"She's been sent to wizard prison." says Jerry.

"Why?" says Theresa.

"For using magic in front of mortals and for using magic to more or less rape a teacher." says Jerry.

"Alex shouldn't go to prison for that. Sure, she's not exactly a good kid, but prison's kinda harsh." says Theresa.

"Laws are laws." says Jerry.

"Okay then..." says Theresa, crying a bit, sad that her daughter is going to prison.

"And don't think about going to see her on weekends. Magic prison lacks visiting hours." says Jerry.

"I can't even visit her to give her ice cream and a hug? Alex is my little girl." says Theresa.

"No, you cannot visit Alex. Magic prison allows no visitors for security reasons." says Jerry. "Back in the late 19th century vistors were allowed, but since friends and family would sneak in forbidden gifts to prisoners, new strict rules were created that makes visitors 100 % against the rules."

"How long will Alex be in prison?" says Theresa.

"About 7 years minimum." says Jerry.

"Several years? No!" scream Theresa.

"I'm sorry." says Jerry, trying to comfort his wife.

The next day, early in morning.

"Eat." says Officer DeWinter in a cold hard tone as she throw an old dirty burger into Alex' cell.

"Go suck dick!" says Alex in anger.

"Perhaps another day. Eat." says Officer DeWinter in anger.

Alex eat, but the burger taste like old gay poop.

6.5 hours later.

Alex enter a wizarding courtroom.

"Stand up for noble judge Arlen Kevin Cardianson II." says a guard.

The judge is a strict angry old man.

"Miss Alexandra Margarita Russo, you've broken wizard law paragraph 27 Alpha, subsection Nova Tango 9. What the hell do ye have to say about it...?" says Judge Cardianson in a very strict angry tone.

"I didn't do anything wrong." says Alex, trying to seem like a sweetie girl.

"She did something very wrong." says Officer DeWinter.

"My clint is still a kid, let her go this time." says Steven Jones, the free lawyer given to Alex.

"Miss Russo almost revealed magic to the mortal people, that she needxs to be punished for." says Judge Cardianson.

"What about the fact that I deleted the mortals' memories?" says Alex.

"Exactly." says Steven.

"That sure is in Miss Russo's favor to a certain level, but we cannot deny that she still broke the rules in a serious way. I suggest that she get 50 years in prison." says Judge Cardianson.

"50 years...?" mumbles Theresa as she start to cry.

"Nice. Judge Cardianson isn't happy." thinks Officer DeWinter, who wants Alex to go to prison.

"Alex isn't an adult yet. 50 years is way too much." says Steven.

"She's underage, but she's had sex several times and claim herself an adult as far as her mental status goes. 50 years is what she deserve." says Judge Cardianson.

"Alex isn't a virgin...?" says Theresa.

"We have quite clear evidence that Miss Russo did what we think. Mr Red's DNA was found in her anus, confirming that she allowed him to have sex with her, the DNA left behind by his sperm." says Judge Cardianson.

"Chill, old dude. Mr Red did enjoy fucking me." says Alex.

"Perhaps so, but that was because you transformed yourself into a boy. Mr Red is gay." says Judge Cardianson.

"I know that. Still he did very much enjoy it so I didn't rape him." says Alex.

"Not in the traditional sense, but you did force him to have sex with you and that's a crime, young lady." says Judge Cardianson.

"Wrong. It was sexy for him so it's no fuckin' crime." says Alex.

"Shut up!" says Judge Cardianson in anger.

"Let's bring in Mr Red himself and he can confirm my client's story." says Steven.

"He doesn't remember anything. I wiped his memory." says Alex.

"It can be restored." says Steven. "Xeriga et quadirum, de eponis."

Mr Red appear in a flash of white magic.

"Mr William Red, did this young lady force you to have sex with her?" says Judge Cardianson.

"She did, but she was transformed into a boy and I ended up enjoying it." says Mr Red.

"Do you wish her to go to prison for it...?" says Judge Cardianson.

"No, it was sexy." says Mr Red.

Mr Red disappear.

"See? I told you he thought it was good sex." says Alex.

"Damn!" says Judge Cardianson in anger.

"Since it is clear that Mr Red did enoy it, just as my client stated, she should be allowed to go free." says Steven.

"No, she get 66 years in prison for rape and forbidden use of magic." says Judge Cardianson.

"What?" says Alex.

"Alexandra Russo, you get 69 years in prison. Vertiros de la umpellium." says Judge Cardianson, using his magic to send Alex to her cell.

Alex starts to cry.

"Dad, mom...help me!" says Alex through her tears.

The next day.

"Eat and drink." says Officer DeWinter as she give Alex a piece of bread and a glass of water.

"Let me go, please..." says Alex.

"No, this is your home now." says Officer DeWinter with an evil smile.

"What...?" says Alex.

"Son, you don't need to worry about Alex Russo anymore." says officer DeWinter.

"Cool." says a guy as h step out from the shadows.

He is the same age as Alex.

It is none other than T.J. Taylor, one of Alex' enemies.

Officer DeWinter turns out to be T.J. Taylor's stepmom, which explains why she is so rude to Alex.

"Well, if it isn't little slutty Alexandra Russo? How nice to see you...in prison that is." says T.J. with an evil smile.

Alex get very angry.

"Calm down, you used to like my son, remember?" says Officer DeWinter.

"T.J. is your son? I've seen his mom, she is a different woman." says Alex.

"I'm not her son by blood. This is my awesome stepmom. She and her husband took me in after my real parents died in an shall we say 'accident'...? And they are much better than my mom and dad ever was." says T.J.

"Have dun, my son." says Officer DeWinter and then walk away.

T.J. use his magic to get into Alex' cell.

He then unzip his baggy sweatpants ( he wear no boxers ) use magic to blast a hole in Alex' sweatpants, slide his stiff dick into Alex' pussy and starts to rape her.

"Holy shit, such a good fuckable pussy you have, baby!" moans T.J.

"Stop!" scream Alex.

"Not until I cum!" moans T.J.

"What...? You're not wearing a condom." says Alex.

"True 'cause I'm gonna make you pregnant. You're my breeding-bimbo who'll give me magic kids so my noble magical blood live on forever." says T.J.

"Alex Russo's no guy's breeeding-bombo!" says Alex in anger.

"You cannot fight. Mom took your magic." says T.J.

T.J. fuck harder and faster.

It hurt a lot for Alex, but feels amazing for T.J.

69 minutes later.

"Yes!" moans T.J. in joy as he cum in Alex' pussy.

"NO!" scream Alex.

The next day.

"Let's see if my son made you pregnant. You only have 2 purposes now and that is to be my son's human fuck-toy and to give him kids." says Officer DeWinter as she use a magic preggo-checker on Alex to see if the load of cum that T.J. left in Alex' pussy resulted in pregnancy.

"Stop." says Alex.

"Yes. You're pregnant. My son will be so happy." says Officer DeWinter.

Alex starts to cry. She doesn't wanna give T.J. magic kids because she know that he'll amke them evil.

"Don't whine like a kindergarten child. That makes it less easy for my son to get his dick hard." says Officer DeWinter in anger.

Fortunately for Alex, her older brother Justin Russo has done some research and discovered that Officer DeWinter is T.J. Taylor's stepmom and that Judge Cardianson is actually a demon disquised as a wizard.

"Dad, we need to save Alex. The police woman is evil and the judge is a demon." says Justin.

"Are you sure?" says Jerry.

"Yes, look at this." says Justin as he show Jerry the information in a book.

"Okay." says Jerry. "To save Alex will be your task. I'd do it myself, but as you know I don't have my magic anymore."

"Alright. Secudria de la kovus, et magentium devo jearni afente." says Justin, casting a very powerful advanced spell.

The space time continuum spin all wild.

Alex suddenly find herself back in Math class where it all began. Everything is like the first time, except for the note on her desk. It is from Justin and it says "Alex, you get a second chance. Thank me later. Don't fuck up again. From Justin."

Alex understands so instead of masturbating she try to study.

When she get home later that day, Alex walk up to Justin and says "Thanks, you saved me from 69 years in prison and the pain of having to be T.J. Taylor's breeding-bimbo."

"I don't know what you mean?" says Justin, who doesn't remember what happened as a result of the spell.

Alex is the only one who remember.

Alex pull out the note she found on her desk in school.

"Didn't you write this?" says Alex.

"Not sure. It is my handwriting and all, but I have no memory of ever leaving you that note, Alex." says Justin.

"Still, thanks for whatever you did, even though you've no memories of it. Like I said, if it weren't for you I'd be facin' 69 years in prison and having to be raped by T.J. every damn day." says Alex.

"You'd saved me too if roles had been reversed." says Justin.

"Probably, yeah." says Alex.

Alex grab a cup off coffee.

20 minutes later in her room, Alex use her magic to see if she's still preggo, but fortunately her stomach glow white which mean she's not pregnant at all. If she was the glow would've been red.

Alex is happy to have her good life back.

All of this has helped her to learn to be a better person.

"Thanks, Justin." mumbles Alex.

10 seconds later, a golden medal appear on Justin's grey leather jacket.

The medal has 'Best magic brother ever' on it in beautiful red script.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
